castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Arena XIII - Thunder
Arena XIII - Thunder is the 13th season of Arena. This PvP event ran from December 10 to December 20, 2019. Rules Note: *The rules are the same as Arena XI and Arena XII rules. Interesting Info *Duels only. 1 token used per attack. *50 max tokens. Natural token regeneration: every 5 minutes => Above 4 hours to recover all tokens. *5 FP for 10 tokens refill. *You also receive points from defensive victories. *Your Arena Health is separate from you regular Health, will go up as you advance in rank, and is replenished automatically. *The rewards aren't cumulative. *Rank cutoffs refreshed one hour after Arena's start and then every 24 hours (at 1 am PST). *Guild rank will give you bonus damage against monsters and bonus to essence trading, as usual (and they remain active until another Arena occurs, despite the rules stating they are only active during Arena). Tiers and Rewards Rewards The rewards are similar to those offered in the two previous Arena seasons. Again, they aren't cumulative. You will get the reward for your rank and only your rank - not the ranks below. Notes: *Arena XIII was scheduled to end on Dec. 20, 2019 at 8 p.m. PST but went on for almost 30 extra minutes. *The final ranks were only updated (without any "Daily Update" popup showing up) 5 hours after the scheduled end time (on Dec. 21 at 1 a.m., the time at which rank cutoffs were updated every day). *The EV Leaderboard final change happened at 9 p.m. PST as it was updated hourly during the whole duration of Arena. *The rewards were sent out very late. No announcement was made about it, and finally the players received their rewards 52 hours (more than two days) after Arena ended, on Dec. 23 at 00:00 PST. Reward Chests Contents When the Arena has ended, in order to get your rewards from the chest you earned, you need to go to the Arena page (you will get a message announcing which rank you achieved), and a Chest will be sent to your Keep under the "Consumables" section. Click on "Consume" right under the chest to retrieve your rewards. Note: *Lightning of God is the first Magic in the game to have a slot (and it has two!), making it by far the best Magic in the game so far. Junior Rewards Same rewards as in previous Arenas. Guild Rewards Despite the rules stating: "Guild Arena battle rank will confer a bonus that will only be active during the Arena's duration", those bonuses actually remain active for the whole year until another Arena occurs (at which point they will be replaced by the bonuses you get in the new Arena). It has been the case for several years now. Final Cutoffs There were 117 Eternal Vanguard (EV) players on the leaderboard at the end of Arena XIII, which means around 23,400 players entered it. Related links: *Ranks / Score tracking thread on forums *Ranks / Score tracking spreadsheet In the "Final Cutoff" column, the second number is verified to be of the related rank, while the first number is verified to be of the rank below. For instance for the Legend row, 287,135 awarded the Legend rank, while 286,545 awarded the Hero rank; which means the exact cutoff was somewhere between those two numbers. The numbers in bold are very close to the exact final cutoffs. The "Exact Cutoff at T-19 hours" shows the exact cutoffs from the last "Daily Update" 19 hours before Arena ended. The player ranked #5 on the EV leaderboard had over 2.2 million points at the end. Player #1 probably had above 2.35 million points. Additional Information Arena XIII worked the same way as the previous Arena. You can be at 0 Health and still attack enemies. But other players can't attack you. The top level bracket starts at level 600: If you're level 600 or above, players on your battle list will be of any level above 600. If you are level 3000 for instance, you can see (and attack) players as low as level 600 on your battle list. You can get a random drop sometimes when attacking (even if you lose the duel). In Arena XII, on average you would get roughly 1 drop every 20 tokens. It probably hasn't changed. These are the possible random drops: *Rare Chaos Shard x50 *Common Chaos Shard x50 *Refine Crystal x1 *Enhance Crystal x1 *Hero Crystal x1 *Defensive Hero Potion x1 *Balanced Hero Potion x1 *Aggressive Hero Potion x1 *Powder of Aggression x1 *Powder of Balance x1 *Powder of Protection x1 *Red Evolution Crystal x1 *Blue Evolution Crystal x1 *Green Evolution Crystal x1 *Lumber x50 *Iron Ore x50 Items dropped through this count towards their respective Chaos Campaign tasks. The feature involving Thane introduced in Arena X is still in effect in Arena XIII. Monkey King's ability works with Arena tokens. There is an Eternal Vanguard (EV) Leaderboard displaying every player currently in the EV rank, but it can only be seen if you are yourself in the EV rank. Otherwise, the button to access it won't even appear on your screen. It is updated hourly throughout the event. Arena duels, just like regular duels, give 1 to 4 XP on a win (also works with defensive wins), and 7 hero XP for one attack. They also give demi-points. Notes *Arena XIII main forums thread: Arena XIII is live! *Lightning of God, awarded to the Legion rank and above, is the first Magic in the game to have a slot (and it has two!), making it by far the best Magic in the game so far. Issues *The list of targets to hit was much better on Facebook than on web3 and iOS. Facebook had 20 targets, while web3 and iOS were usually showing only the 10 lowest ranked targets of those 20; which was most likely a bug but wasn't resolved. Only 10 targets on Arena lists - Forums thread *A bit before Arena XIII started, SuperRewards shut down and consequently it wasn't possible to make FP purchases through web3, which was an issue for some players who didn't have access to Facebook or iOS to make purchases. There was no option to buy FP through web3 during the whole event. No more Super Rewards? - Forums thread *Arena XIII went on for almost 30 extra minutes after its scheduled end time, allowing players to keep earning points, and potentially putting the inactive players at this time at a disadvantage. *Even though Gaea had announced they would unveil Zeus ability and his equipment stats before the end of the event, they never did. It was however announced on Dec. 12 that Zeus was an Elemental Pierce general. *Rewards were sent out very late, 52 hours (over two days) after Arena ended, on Dec. 23 at 00:00 PST. Zeus and his equipment stats weren't disclosed prior to this time. *The everlasting issue of dropping a rank after Arena ended: :The rules state: "Your current rank at the end of the Arena season will determine your final rank and your rewards". However, the last "Daily Update" which happens every day and updates the cutoffs for all rank hasn't yet happened when Arena ends. It happens several hours later (usually 5 hours), at which point as it happens every day, many players drop one rank. And rewards are sent afterwards, based on this final rank. :Many players aren't aware of this and end up being very disappointed and displeased. The rules do also state however: "At the end of each day, you will be awarded a rank relative to all Arena participants", and it does happen every day, so it should be expected. But it is still vague and counterintuitive, and in contradiction with one of the rules. References Category:Event Category:Battle Category:Arena